Camper Scamper
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Kirby and his friends decided to go camping in Whispy's forest. However King Dedede plans on cutting down Whispy's forest so that he can build his golf course. Will Kirby be able to save the forest?


Camper Scamper

It was a peaceful morning in Cappy Town. Kirby and Tokkori were sleeping. Somebody knocked on the front door. Kirby and Tokkori woke up.

"Go see who it is," said Tokkori rubbing his eyes.

Kirby went to the front door. He opened it and he saw Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala. They were wearing backpacks.

"Kirby, we're going camping in Whispy's forest for the whole day," said Tiff.

"Do you want to come?" asked Tuff.

Kirby nodded. He was happy to go camping with his friends. Tokkori was soon out of the house.

"I'm coming too," he said. "I want to keep an eye on junior."

"We'll all head to Whispy's forest then," said Fololo.

"Let's go," said Falala.

Kirby and his friends headed off to the forest.

Meanwhile at the castle, Escargoon had told the news to King Dedede.

"What! Kirby and his friends are camping at Whispy's forest," said Dedede.

"I heard that they're going to spend the whole day at the woods," said Escargoon.

Dedede was not happy to hear the news. "They're going to foil my plan to cut down Whispy's forest and build my golf course," said Dedede. He turned to Escargoon. "We're going to use the Grasshopper Eavesdropper to spy on them," said Dedede.

"Good idea," said Escargoon.

King Dedede and Escargoon activated the Grasshopper Eavesdropper and sent it to the forest.

Kirby and his friends headed into the forest.

"This is going to be the best camping trip yet," said Tuff.

Unknown to Kirby and his friends, they were being spied by the Grasshopper Eavesdropper. The robotic grasshopper followed Kirby and his friends into the forest. Soon Kirby and his friends have found a perfect spot to pitch the tent.

"This will be a great spot to set up the tent," said Tiff.

Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala set up the tent. The tent was finished.

"What should we do first, sis?" Tuff asked his sister.

"Why don't we go for a hike," suggested Tiff.

Everyone else nodded as they liked that idea. Kirby and his friends began hiking in the forest.

"It's so nice to enjoy nature," said Fololo.

"The air is fresh," said Falala.

Suddenly they heard a rustling sound from the bushes. Rick and the animals jumped out from the bushes.

"Well if it isn't my good old friend Kirby," said Rick.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He waved to Rick and the animals.

"What brings you guys here?" Pon asked Kirby's friends.

"We're hiking in the woods," said Tiff.

"Yeah, we're on a camping trip," said Tuff.

"That's swell," said Con.

Suddenly Nago and Pitch came out of the bushes.

"Hey Nago, look who it is," said Pitch.

"It's Kirby and his friends," said Nago.

"Nago, Pitch, it's good to see you guys," said Tuff.

"You've met Nago and Pitch?" Rick asked Tiff.

"We've met them when we were in Whispy's forest last time," said Tiff.

"Yeah, Dedede had ordered monsters called Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright to get rid of Kirby," explained Tuff. "Mr. Shine had sent Tiff and Kirby crashing into the forest. Nago and Pitch had found Tiff but my sister had amnesia. They look after Tiff while we looked for her. We've found her and we were able to restore her memory. Kirby was able to defeat Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright."

"It's been a while since we last saw you," said Pitch.

"How's everything back at the village?" asked Nago.

"The village is peaceful and Kirby is able to defeat Dedede's monsters," said Tiff.

"That's great," said Nago.

"Would it be okay if we join you guys?" asked Rick.

"Sure," said Tuff.

So Rick, Nago, Pitch, and the animals joined Kirby and his friends on the hike. Soon they stopped at a small lake.

"How about we go swimming guys," said Tiff.

"Yeah," said the others.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Kirby and his friends jumped into the lake. They began swimming and splashing each other. After a while, the sun was beginning to go down. Tiff looked up in the sky.

"It's getting kind of late," said Tiff. "We should head back."

Kirby and his friends headed back to the campsite. Dedede and Escargoon watched them from the Grasshopper Eavesdropper.

"It seems that their animal pals are with them," said Escargoon.

"I need to figure a way to get rid of Kirby and those animals," said Dedede. He then got an idea. "I'll use a monster to destroy the forest and to get rid of Kirby as well," said Dedede.

He then contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"How can I help you, King Dedede?" asked the salesman.

"I need a monster that can destroy Whispy's forest," said Dedede.

"We have the monster just for you," said the salesman. "Stand by."

The monster delivery system activated and a monster appeared. The monster is an orange creature with a small trunk and black eyes. It has pale yellow feet and a pale yellow back with small tentacle-like protrusions and two flipper-shaped horns.

"This is Hot Head, our fiery monster," said the salesman. "He'll scorch anything with his fiery breath."

The screen shuts itself off. Dedede smiled evilly.

"Perfect, Hot Head will burn down the entire forest," he said.

"Um Sire, don't you remember the last time we burned down Whispy's forest," said Escargoon.

"That was an accident," said Dedede. "Besides Hot Head will handle it."

Late at night, Kirby and his friends were at the campsite. They were roasting marshmallows by the campfire. The animals were eating apples. They gave some to Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala.

"These marshmallows taste great," said Tuff.

"I know," said Tiff.

Kirby was munching on the marshmallows. Fololo and Falala looked up at the sky.

"The night is beautiful," said Fololo.

"And the stars are so bright," added Falala.

The rest of the group nodded. Soon the campfire was put out and Kirby and his friends were fast asleep. Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala were sleeping in the tent while the animals were sleeping in their homes. Nago and Pitch are sound asleep when they smelled smoke. They woke up.

"What's that smell?" Nago asked as he and Pitch went out.

Pitch looked up and gasped. "Nago, our home is on fire," he screamed. Nago looked up and saw the flames and his eyes widened.

"We need to do something," said Nago.

Suddenly Rick and the animals appeared.

"Nago, Pitch, the forest is on fire," said Rick.

"We need to get Kirby and his friends," said Nago.

The animals went into the tent.

"Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, wake up," said Rick.

Kirby and his friends woke up.

"What's wrong Rick?" Tiff asked sleepily.

"The forest is on fire," said Pitch.

Tiff gasped. Kirby and his friends went out and saw the trees on fire.

"How could the forest be on fire?" wondered Fololo.

Just then Falala spotted something.

"Look over there," she said.

Everyone looked to where Falala was pointing. They saw Hot Head spiting fireballs at the trees. Dedede and Escargoon were with the monster.

"Go Hot Head, burn down this forest," said Dedede.

"Looks like Dedede is up to his old tricks," said Nago.

"Dedede, I knew you are trying to burn down the forest," said Tiff.

"And I bet you're trying to build your golf course again," said Tuff.

"You got that right," said Escargoon.

"Alright Hot Head, get them," ordered Dedede.

Hot Head began to spit fireballs at Kirby and his friends. They evaded the fireballs.

"If we don't stop this monster soon, the entire forest will be burnt to a crisp," said Tuff.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled Hot Head's fireballs. He transformed into Fire Kirby.

"Go Fire Kirby," said Tuff.

Fire Kirby spat some fireballs hitting Hot Head. Hot Head spat fireballs at Kirby but Kirby avoided them. Kirby then breathed fire at Hot Head but Hot Head breathed fire back at him. The attacks collided and started pushing. Fire Kirby's Fire Breath counteracted Hot Head's Fire Breath. Hot Head was soon burned by Kirby's fiery breath. The monster exploded. Kirby's friends cheered Kirby for his victory.

"Let's get out of here," said Dedede.

He and Escargoon jumped into their limo and began driving away. Unfortunately they didn't go far. Kirby spat a fireball at the limo causing the limo to explode. Dedede and Escargoon went flying. Kirby discarded his ability.

"Good job Kirby," said Rick.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Come on, we need to put out that fire," said Tiff.

The animals got buckets of water and Kirby and his friends doused the fire with the water. Luckily they managed to save the forest in time though a few trees were burnt.

"Now that we put out the fire, we should head back to sleep," said Rick.

Kirby and his friends went back to sleep. The next day, Kirby and his friends were leaving the forest. They waved goodbye to the animals.

"Goodbye guys," said Tiff.

"Thanks for saving the forest," said Rick.

"Yeah, come back sometime," said Nago.

And so Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Tokkori, Fololo and Falala left the forest and went back to Cappy Town.


End file.
